


Bend Down and Whisper

by rachg82



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachg82/pseuds/rachg82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the series finale --  "He'll build a home for her here, and then he'll say goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Down and Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've included a song with some of my previous fics, I'm going to do that here as well. Who doesn't like a little música to set the tone?

  


( _So Long, Marianne_ , Leonard Cohen)

 

\---

He'll build a home for her here,  
and then he'll say goodbye;  
not just once, but again & again,  
at the dawn of each new day  
until it's over.

When the time comes,  
and it will come,  
he knows,  
he'll close his eyes with a smile  
and say hello.

_missed you_

It's not that he's in any particular hurry to go,  
but he's been waiting for this his whole life--  
waiting for her, waiting for them.

He knew her face  
and loved it  
before she was even born.

Their forever was interrupted  
far too soon, it's true.

He's still grateful for every moment.

He still sees her in his dreams.

He still remembers  
how she wanted to see him grab  
that first fistful of Earth.  
She told him so, and it helped him carry on  
when it all came together  
and then flew apart.

It was the least he could do to return the favor,  
wrapping her up & holding on tight.

In the end,  
he buried her by hand,  
dirt gathering beneath his fingers,  
rocks piling above her lips.

It seemed wrong somehow,  
putting anything but him above her.

(The child in him was worried she might get cold)

And yet Bill knew  
it was exactly where she'd want to be,  
lying on a hillside, bathed in light,  
welcoming the solid weight of his gaze.

A daily bouquet placed on her grave:  
purple for royalty, purple for dignity,  
a simple testament  
for the journey she made. 

It's a sun-kissed land,  
this final resting place of the gods,  
unexpected & full of life--oddly fitting in its way.

He says one prayer, then lets it go.

(This, too, is how she'd want it)

Standing alone now,  
a sailor  
without his mate,  
he is not lonely.

There's only room for one  
in a lighthouse,  
after all.

As always, he keeps watch.

It serves as a comfort  
to be done, to keep beginning.

His future will be her tribute.  
He knows.

_She made him believe._

They'll be together again.

\---

**Fin**


End file.
